All too wrong for you
by chicken fried
Summary: Hermione is set to marry her muggle boyfriend Jay. But her three best friends, Ginny, Lavendar and Luna don't want her to. They set out to prove to Hermione that her muggle boyfriend is all too wrong for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

"Come on Hermione!" Ginny, Lavendar and even Luna moaned together as soon as they heard the news.

"You can't be seriously marrying him!" Ginny said with annoyance. "He's not even good looking!"

Hermione sighed and tried to ignore her three best friends who had come over to her place for the day. "Looks aren't everything" she said. "You can't judge a book by it's cover"

"What does he do? What's his job?" Luna asked as she admired Hermione's bookshelf. "Is he a wizard?"

"First of all he's a muggle" Hermione said suddenly annoyed. "And he's a financier"

Lavendar's jaw dropped in horror. "I don't have anything against muggles Hermione" she said. "But a muggle financier has got to be one of the most boring people on Earth. He's not going to have time for you or your wants and needs"

"For once, I agree with Lavendar" Ginny said happily. "Can you please reconsider this wedding? I'm sorry Hermione, but if you decide to go on with it, I may have to decline your offer of me being your bridesmaid"

"Jay is a nice guy" Hermione said with a sigh. "He loves his job and he does it well"

"Is he really who you have always dreamed of marrying?" Luna asked suddenly in her usual dreamy tone.

"Growing up with you Hermione" Ginny said, shaking her head. "I never thought that boring was part of your list"

"He's nice" Hermione said, defending her fiance with a glare. "He's gentle, he's tall, he's secured his job and he's-"

"Boring" Lavendar interrupted.

Hermione scowled at her with annoyance. "Would you please top saying that! I love Jay!"

Ginny and Lavendar rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"If you really love him, you wouldn't be so argumentative right now" Lavendar said with her arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione fumed. "You girls keep telling me how stupid he is"

Ginny and Lavendar looked at each other in the eyes with a smile.

"We think that Luna can explain to you for us" Lavendar said.

"She hasn't been in many relationships but we're sure she'll know" Ginny said.

"Everyone knows" they said together.

Luna cleared her throat. "If you know you love someone, you wouldn't care what other people say about him or her. You wouldn't argue unless you were unsure of him or her"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her comment and dismissed the idea from her head. "I love Jay. All three of you shut up this instant or I'll hex all three of you out!"

"Don't say we didn't warn you" Ginny sang as she stood up.

Lavendar and Luna followed suit.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Where are you three going?"

"Shopping" they answered at once.

"Want to come?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I've got work to do"

The three said their goodbyes then Apparated away.

Hermione sighed and began to think about what her best friends had said.

Was Jay really the one she wanted? Was he her dream guy? She had never really pictured him as the type... She had always seen someone darker looking as the one for her... But she loved Jay. She really thought she did. He was a nice and hardworking guy.

Thinking about him made her suddenly want to see talk to him so she reached for her phone and dialed for him.

Ring Ring Ring

She heard his voice and smiled.

"Sorry. Please leave a message. Busy."

She frowned as soon as she realized it was a recording.

He was busy. He was a finacier and he had his job to do. She would have to forgive him then.

With a sigh, she went back to her papers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny Lavendar and Luna's POV**

"Are we really going shopping?" Luna asked as the three walked out of the alley they had went to.

"Maybe" Lavendar said. "I do need a pair of new shorts..."

"Doesn't matter!" Ginny said. "I just can't believe Hermione is going to let herself rot with that Jake person!"

"Jake?" Lavendar said with a confused look.

"She means Jay" Luna said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't care what his name is but I don't like hime. He cares about his job and money more than he does for Hermione. You should see the way he sucks the money out of her on their dates!"

"You've been following them?" Lavendar said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just to make sure she was alright!" Ginny said.

The three young women turned around a corner and started walking towards a cafe.

"Want coffee?" Luna asked.

The two other girls nodded.

Lavendar was nineteen at the moment and Ginny and Luna were eighteen. The three girls had graduated together. Ginny and Luna had moved up a year because of their magical skills after the war. It had improved by miles.

Ginny sat, drinking her black coffee with a frown on her face.

Luna was drinking the same drink and reading a book on (take three guesses) 1) 2) 3) NARGLES.

Lavendar got herself water. "We've got to save Hermione from what she's going to do" she said. "She's way too loyal. We all know that. If she marries Jay and realizes he's all too wrong for her, she wouldn't leave him because of the marriage"

"I know" Ginny said.

"We have got to find someone who will make Hermione realize that he is the one" Luna said. "Let's think of all of her wants in a guy..."

"Nice" Lavendar said.

"Gentle" Ginny said.

"Tall" Luna said.

"Secured a job" Lavendar said.

"Fit?" Ginny questioned.

"Maybe" Luna said. "If you think about times back at school, all three boys she dated played Quidditch"

"Can't think of the looks though" Lavendar said. "Krum had black hair. Cormac McLaggen had blond. And Ron had red"

Ginny frowned and thought deeply before a smile came to her. "If you think about it. She wasn't exactly happy with the lighter haired guys"

"Really?" Luna said.

She nodded.

"With Cormac, they broke up immediately" Ginny said. "Ron... Well.. they always argued and everything"

"But she hardly ever talked to Krum" Lavendar said with a frown.

Ginny smiled. "When they were near us. When they were alone..."

Lavendar and Luna looked at her. "What?"

"They would talk lots and kiss and stuff"

"How do you know?" Lavendar asked.

"We were best friends in her fourth year already" she said. "We told each other everything. Don't tell her I told you two though. She'll hex me"

The two girls promised.

"So we need to look for a dark haired man for her?" Lavendar said thoughtfully.

"He must play sport" Luna said. "And have a secure job"

"Gentle, nice and tall" Ginny added.

"Where will we find someone like that?" Luna asked. "Do we know anyone that fits this description apart from Krum?"

Lavendar smiled. "No need to look for anyone" she said. "Krum is here"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny Lavendar and Luna's POV**

Ginny and Luna turned their heads around to find a sun kissed, tall and fit man walking on the other side of the street. He was walking towards a bookstore just ahead of him and entered.

"Want to go talk to him?" Lavendar asked excitedly.

"Just remember not to act like a fan girl" Ginny said. "And we are talking to him for the sake of Hermione"

"But we don't know if he still loves Hermione" Luna said worriedly. "What if he's dating someone else?"

"Have you seen the letters he writes to her?" Ginny asked.

"They write letters to each other?" Lavendar asked, surprised.

Ginny nodded. "They have been writing to each other since the tournament" She sighed with a smile on her face. "He's so sweet, and you can still see the feelings and emotions he has for her through his writing"

"Did Hermione let you read them?" Luna asked curiously.

Ginny grinned cheekily. "She fell asleep one day and I saw the stack of letters next to her. Got curious"

"She better not find out" Luna muttered.

The three girls stood up and left some tips for the waitress before walking across the road to the other side. Ginny in the middle, Lavendar on the left and Luna on the right.

As they walked, Luna began to wonder why Viktor Krum had come to England. "Why is he here?" she blurted out.

"What?" Lavendar said.

"Why is Krum here?" she repeated.

"It doesn't matter" Ginny said. "We just need to find a way to get him to meet up with Hermione without either of them getting suspicious that we are up to something"

The three of them slowly walked into the bookstore one by one and found Viktor in the far end of the shop with three other men who looked just as fit.

"Oh my God!" Lavendar squeaked as quietly as possible. "Nikolay Genev, Atanas Kirov and Konstadin Vidanov!"

Ginny realized that the other three men played Quidditch for the newly formed and successful team, Bulkan FeatherWings. "What are they doing here?"

"You two!" Luna said rolling her eyes. "We came here to sort out Hermione's love life, not to gawk at Quidditch players!"

"But Kirov is so hot! Do you think that maybe Krum could introduce us to the him?" Lavendar asked dreamily.

Luna smacked her head. "Focus!"

The three of them pretended to look for books as they made their way slowly to the back of the store at the same time. They did their best to make sure they didn't look... suspicious. After about ten minutes, the three of them were right next to the four Quidditch Players.

"Krum?" Ginny said suddenly.

He looked at her with a frown and scowl though a hint of recognization came to his eyes. "Veasley girl?" he said.

Ginny smiled. "Long time no see"

He tried to smile. "You too"

Ginny introduced Lavendar and Luna to him and his friends who bowed in greeting.

"What brings you to England?" Lavendar asked, trying her best not to smile sultrily to Atanas Kirov.

"Quidditch convention" Viktor answered.

"It is next veek" Nikolay Genev said. "Are you three going? I'm going to help promote my team Bulkan FeatherWings"

Lavendar nodded immediately, still staring at Atanas Kirov whilst Luna and Ginny shrugged.

"I think maybe we should bring Hermione along when we go" Ginny said suddenly. "When is it? As in the time? And where?"

To the three girl's delight, they saw an obvious smile appear on Viktor Krum's scowling mien.

"Monday, tvelve in the afternoon to eight" Konstadin Vidanov said. "It is underground by the vay. Use the floo to get there and say Quidditch Convention Underground"

Atanas who hadn't spoken yet looked at his watch then looked at his three friends before looking at the three girls. "Ve got to go to our coaches now. Time is late"

Lavendar looked about to faint and Luna and to hold her.

The three girls then said goodbye to the four men as they left and turned to look at each other.

"Did you see his face when I mentioned Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Lavendar and Luna nodded.

"This might just work. This might just might"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

A couple of days had passed since her best friends visit and Hermione was bored. None of them had called her for the passed week and had not even sent her letters. Were they that annoyed with her wanting to marry Jay? She sighed. No calls from her friends were not going to stop her from marrying Jay.

Hermione finished off her stack of papers just before her phone started to ring. She reached for it immediately and answered it. "Hello?" she said, hoping slightly that it was Jay and not her best friends.

"Hey baby! It's me Ginny" came the reply.

Hermione frowned. "Why haven't you called for the past week?"

"I was busy" was the simple reply that came from her good red haired friend. "Anyway, how are you? Are you free today?"

"Am I free?" Hermione said. "Yes I am. Why?"

"Oh, we are going to this convention"

"'We' as in who?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lavendar, Luna and I of course!" Ginny said in a matter of fact way.

"Hey!" a new voice joined in.

Hermione smiled. It was Lavendar.

"How are you darling? Have you been bored to death without any calls from us?" she asked. "We're sorry!"

"It's alright Lav" she said.

"We are going to Apparate over if that's alright" she said.

Hermione dropped her phone with pain as she heard a loud zap next to her ear. "OW!!!!" she moaned.

ZAP ZAP ZAP

Her three best friends appeared in front of her.

"YOU THREE!" she hissed as she held onto her right ear. "Don't you girls dare Apparate with the phone next time! My ear hurts!"

"Sorry" they mumbled.

Once Hermione calmed down she asked them what kind of convention they were taking her to.

"Quidditch Convention" Lavendar said with a sigh. "Atanas Kirov... He's so hot!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure about Luna but I'm sure Ms. Weasley and Ms. Brown are just going there for the hot guys"

Ginny and Lavendar blushed. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Anyways, are you going to go?" Luna asked. "You haven't been out with us all week!"

"That's because you three never called and I had lots of work to do" Hermione muttered.

"Has Jay called you over the week?" Ginny suddenly asked as Hermione started to walk to her room.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering..." Ginny mumbled.

"He has but we couldn't talk for long" Hermione said as she started to change. "He's got his job to do"

Lavendar suddenly popped herself into her room causing Hermione to shriek and trip over whilst trying to put her way too long skirt on.

"HERMIONE!" she shrieked as she watched her lie on the floor. "You're not wearing that to the convention?!"

Ginny and Luna suddenly popped themselves in and stared at her with surprise. And by the looks on their faces, they were clearly agreeing with Lavendar.

"You're taste in fashion, I have to admit, was okay back at school" Ginny said. "But ever since you started dating Jake- it's gotten horrible!"

"Jake?" Hermione spat out before realizing Ginny meant her boyfriend. "HE'S CALLED JAY!"

Luna decided to calm her down by telling her to change.

Her three best friends then started to go through her things and managed to get her to wear her shortest skirt which was a knee length skirt and collared long sleeved top. She was actually quite pleased with what they managed to put together. Since starting work, Hermione had never really had the time to look after her fashion.

"Are you ready then?" Luna asked.

Hermione got her hand bag with other things she needed then nodded.

"We have got to use the fire place to get there" Lavendar said. "Konstadin Vidanov said so"

"Konstadin Vidanov? I remember his name from one of our conver- How do you have the time to remember all of their names?" Hermione asked her when she realized she was talking about a Quidditch player from some newly formed team.

"How do you have all the time to finish your way too much work?" she retorted.

"Don't start an argument!" Ginny muttered. "Hermione? Where was your fireplace again?"

Hermione led her best friends to her fire place and took her floo powder out from a corner.

Lavendar took some first and got in. "Quidditch Convention Underground"  
She then disappeared as the green fire came.

Luna then went in and did the same and disappeared.

"If you think about it" Hermione suddenly said. "I never really said I'd go"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You are coming with us young lady. You've been boring your head with work!"

Hermione sighed as she looked at her best friend. "I don't know" she said. "I think you three are up to something... I just have this feeling"

If Ginny had panicked, she had hidden it well as it came. She smiled. "Aren't we three always up to something?'

"True" Hermione said after raising an eyebrow.

Ginny took some of the powder. "I'll go after you" she said. "I have to make sure you are going with us"

Hermione took some powder and stepped into her fireplace. "Quidditch Convention Underground" she said.  
She closed her eyes as the green flames swallowed her up. She could see Ginny wave to her as she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stepped out of the floo and could hear the floo working behind of her. She could hear Ginny's complaints of dust getting on her skirt.

She looked around the underground convention and found flying brooms, Quidditch Posters, Bats, Snitches, Quaffles and all kinds of Quidditch equipment and things, everywhere. Quidditch fanatics were everywhere too. But she realized that most of the people who had come were... fan girls.

"We have got to look for The Bulkan FeatherWings!" Lavendar suddenly said.

Ginny didn't seem to want to but Luna gave her a look which Hermione saw.

"Yeah, let's go" Ginny suddenly said. "Lavander is going to kill us if she doesn't get Kirov's signature"

Lavendar started to drag the three of them with her and took them around several corners in search of her beloved chaser. After pushing passed a couple of fan groups, they finally found the Bulkan FeatherWings' corner.

"Oh my God!" Lavendar squealed. "ATANAS KIROV!!!"

"Just to let you know Lav darling" Hermione said. "Quidditch players don't like girls who act all fan girly"

Lavendar calmed down immediately.

For the next half an hour, the young women stayed at the Bulkan FeatherWings' corner. Hermione was surprised to find that Atanas Kirov and two other players knew who Lavendar, Ginny and Luna were. The six of them were having a conversation and from what Hermione could see, the brunet called Vidanov seemed to like Luna.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, reaching out for her and pulling her towards them. "We almost forgot about you!"

"This is Hermione Granger" Lavendar said, introducing her to the three fit men. "I'm sure you all have heard of her!"

The three men nodded at her comment with a smile.

"I am Nikolay Genev" the sandy haired one of the three said. "Thank you for destroying Voldemort. I guess I owe you something"

Hermione nodded with a smile. "You're welcome" she said. "If you owe me- then I guess the whole world does" she joked.

Nikolay Genev laughed.

"Konstadin Vidanov" the brunet said with a nod after Nikolay's laugh died down.

"Atanas Kirov" the blond said.

The three men then smiled at each other and started to speak rapidly in an Eastern European language.

Hermione managed to catch her name said a few times.

"How about in six hours ve meet again?" Konstadin asked when the three young men broke their conversation.

"Ve vould like to have a conversation again" Nikolay said. "But since ve have fans to sort out, maybe later?"

"Have dinner or something?" Atanas said. "Ve vill be bringing a good friend along too"

Lavendar being Lavendar, nodded immediately and accepted the invitation for all four of them before any one of them could protest.

Luna and Ginny didn't seem to mind but Hermione wasn't sure. What if Jay wanted to have dinner with her?

"Ve vill see you then" Konstadin said whilst looking at Luna.

The three men then went off towards their fans to sign signatures and take pictures.

The four young women, having loads of time to spend before their dinner with the three Quidditch players, decided to look around some more. Lavendar and Ginny led the way by dragging Luna and Hermione behind them.

After about three hours, they had bought several things, excluding Hermione.

Ginny had gotten herself a new Harpies poster.

Lavendar had gotten tons of Atanas Kirov posters and a small moving figure of him.

And Luna had gotten The Bulkan FeatherWings banner.

"We still got three hours to spend" Lavendar said. "What do you girls want to do?"

"Anything" Ginny and Luna said.

"What about you Hermione?" Lavendar asked.

"I'm bored of this convention to be honest" she said. "It's Quidditch!"

"Your past boyfriends had all been Quidditch fanatics though" Ginny said.

"That was different!" she said.

"We are going to look around some more" Lavendar announced, grabbing Hermione's hand. "NO COMPLAINING!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

After about another three hours of torture, the time for their planned dinner with the three Quidditch players came. Hermione was thankful that dinner had come because it meant that she finally got to sit down.

The four of them met up with the three Quidditch players by their corner again and were deciding upon where to eat until Luna suggested Japanese food. It had been a pretty random suggestion considering that their conversation on where to eat had all been about western food. But everyone seemed to like the idea so Japanese food it was.

The seven of them went flooed out of the convention and walked over to a near by muggle Japanese restaurant and got themselves a private room. Lavendar and Atanas, who turned out to love food, ordered immediately and soon, food was in front of them.

"When is your friend coming?" Ginny asked the three Quidditch players.

"He vill in about ten minutes" Nikolay said. "He has the most fans out of all of the Quidditch players in the vorld. You can imagine the queue for him, yes?"

Hermione shivered at the thought. She had always felt sorry for celebrities with such fans.

"Can ve eat first?" Atanas asked. "I am hungry, our good friend von't mind if ve eat first"

"Don't mind him" Konstadin said. "He is alvays hungry"

"I'm hungry too" Lavendar said.

"I guess our friend von't mind then since you girls are hungry" Nikolay said. "Eat!"

Five minutes has gone into eating and Hermione was having a good time. Apart from Viktor Krum, Nikolay, Atanas and Konstadin were actually alright considering their celebrity status. They didn't let their status get to their head or anything and were actually quite normal.

Hermione ate one of the raw salmon from the sashimi plate when her phone started to ring. She answered it after she swallowed. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, it's me, Jay" came the answer.

She smiled. Her fiance had called. "Hi Jay! I've missed you!"  
Hermione ignored the annoyed faces of Ginny and Lavendar as soon as she said his name.

"I've missed you too" Jay said. "You know it's been a while since we have been together and I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me"

Hermione's heart dropped. She knew something like this was going to happen. "Dinner?" she said.

"Yeah, we can eat at your favorite place if you want"

"I'm eating already" she said with a sigh.

"Oh, I didn't know you ate this early" Jay said. "Are you eating by yourself?"

Ginny snatched her phone from her and started to talk. "Hey there!" she said. "Is this Jay?"

"Ginny! Give my phone back!" Hermione hissed.

"Well, obviously she's not eating alone" she said. "Call her later, she's busy with her best friends. BYE!"  
Ginny gave her her phone back.

"What was that for Ginny?" Hermione hissed with a glare.

"I was letting your fiance know you were busy" she answered.

"Ms. Granger is getting married?" Nikolay asked.

"No she isn't" Lavendar said. "It's girl talk"

Nikolay nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to the loo"

"Don't you dare run off from us!" Ginny said, watching her carefully.

"I'm not going to" she said. "I need to call Jay"

She opened the door to their private room and shut it and started to make her way to the loo. She had to turn around several corners to get there and just as she turned around her last corner, she bumped into someone, dropped her phone, and slipped backwards.

The person managed to catch her phone and her waist at the same time and prevented her from falling. "Are you alright?" the person asked in a smooth flowing baritone voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had her hands on the person's broad shoulders to balance herself. She looked up to find a handsome dark looking man with an off center nose looking at her. She found herself looking at a man with the looks she just wanted in a guy and blushed. "I'm sorry" she said. "Thank you"

"It is alright" the man said with an accent. "I am sorry for getting in your vay" He helped her up to a standing position. "I am having dinner vith my friends. Goodbye" He left her and disappeared around the other corner.

Hermione had almost forgotten about her having to call Jay until she realized that the man who had caught her still had her phone. She started to run after him and found him entering the room she was eating in. "So that must be their friend" she said out aloud.

She could hear laughter and a lot of chatter as she got closer to her private eating room and opened the door to get in. She smiled at the young man who had entered. "You still have my phone" she said.

"Oh" he said, lifting his hand up. "I didn't realize" He stood up from his cushion and gave it to her.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"You're velcome" he sat back down.

Hermione sat down on her cushion and leaned over to Ginny who was sitting next to her. "Who is he?" she asked.

Ginny looked surprised and stared at her. "I thought you knew him Hermione?" she said. "You have known him for some time"

"I don't forget anyone Ginny" Hermione said. "At least I think I don't"

Ginny giggled as she noticed something. "I think he's forgotten who you are too" she said. "He's whispering to his friends in Bulgarian"

"Hermione?" The dark man said with surprise. "Konstadin just told me vho you vere- you have changed so much! I didn't notice you a vhile ago!"

Hermione turned to face Ginny with wide eyes. "Viktor Krum?" she whispered. "That's Viktor Krum?!"

Ginny shoved her face around. "Don't be rude! Answer him!"

"I didn't realize it was you either" Hermione said. "Five years is a lot"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. He had changed a lot during the passed five years and was looking really good. Her phone started to ring and she broke her eye contact with Viktor to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's Jay, your friend hung up" Jay said.

Hermione had forgotten that she was going to call him. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry about her" Hermione said. "She doesn't really like us being together"

"Oh," Jay said. "Tell her to mind her own business"

Hermione laughed. "I will"

"Hey after you have your dinner, maybe you can have your desert with me" Jay said. "I miss you"

"Yeah, I will" Hermione said. "I'll call you as soon as I'm finished eating"

"Right then. I love you"  
He hung up.

"Tell Jay to fuck off" Lavendar said. "He's no good to you"

"Shut up Lav" Hermione said. "Jay is a nice guy"

"Who doesn't call you every now and then?" Ginny said.

Hermione noticed that the four Quidditch players were staring at them strangely and glared at her two friends. "We'll talk about this later"

Two hours passed and they finally finished eating. Konstadin and Luna and swapped numbers and Lavendar and Atanas had done the same. During the whole dinner, Hermione and Viktor had a couple of eye contact moments and each time Hermione felt warm inside for unknown reasons.

The seven of them paid their dinner together and walked out of the restaurant with full stomachs and a smile.

Konstadin and Luna were having a conversation whilst Lavendar, Ginny, Nikolay and Atanas had their own ones leaving Hermione and Viktor alone.

Hermione wondered if they were doing it on purpose or not, she wasn't sure. She remained silent as the seven of them walked until her arm hit Viktor's. "Sorry" she muttered.

"It's alright. Five years is a lot" Viktor said. "Luckily letters kept us in touch"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe I couldn't recognize you in there"

"Me neither" Viktor said. "So how is life? You have gotten more beautiful by the vay"

Hermione blushed and wondered if he was flirting or not. "Thank you" she said. "Life is okay. I've got a job and everything"

"As you know, I still play Quidditch" Viktor said. "Vhat do you do?"

"I'm not really sure this job has a name" she replied. "I work for almost every single department at the ministry and do paper work and stuff"

Viktor nodded.

The group of seven turned around a corner and started walking forward to no where in particular.

"Vhat vas causing the commotion earlier on?" Viktor asked.

"What commotion?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny and Lavendar got mad over something on your phone" he said.

As Viktor mentioned her phone, Hermione suddenly remembered that she was going to call Jay after dinner for desert. She felt dread hit her. "Holy sh- Thanks for reminding me Viktor!"  
She turned to face her three best friends. "I'm sorry girls, I've got to go" she said. She turned to face the guys. "I'll see you some other time. Bye!"

She Apparated to an alley and took her phone out and called for Jay. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, took you long enough"

"Sorry! My friends.. they.."

"Never mind. Shall I come over to your place and then take you out?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. See you in five minutes"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ginny Lavendar and Luna's POV**

Before any of the three of them could protest on Hermione, she had Apparated away.

"Damn it!" Lavendar hissed to herself.

"Look at the time..." Luna mumbled. "Girls, I think it's time we go home"

Ginny turned to face the four men who were looking very tired. "We are going to go home now... Tired. See you some other time"

"Yah" Nikolay said. "Time is late..."

"Ve got training tomorrow too" Atanas said.

The three girls waved good bye and walked into an alley before Apparating over to Lavendar's place.

Ginny and Luna sat themselves down on Lavendar's sofa whilst she ran about with her wand, clearing her floor up.

"Sorry girls" she mumbled. "Forgot to clean up the mess here..."

Ginny sighed and smiled as she remembered everything that had happened. "Did you girls notice what I noticed?"

"If you are talking about how I got Atanas' number or how Luna and Konstadin are so for each other" Lavendar said as she finished cleaning up. "Yes"

Ginny nodded. "Apart from that"

"Viktor Krum's constant smiling over Hermione Granger?" Luna said.

Ginny nodded with a smile. "I'm telling you, he still loves her!"

"And Hermione?" Luna said.

"I was too busy watching Atanas" Lavendar said. "Ginny?"

"I saw a few blushes" she said.

"Any one could blush" Luna said with a sigh.

"Depends on how you blush though" Lavendar said. "It could be red red, pale red, or pink"

"Which of those colors was she then?" Luna asked.

"Pale red" Ginny said.

"Oh..." Lavendar said. "Then she's unsure"

Ginny smirked. "We'll make her so sure that Jake isn't for her... You two just wait..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermione's POV**

The next day Hermione woke up with a sigh. Yesterday's trip to the Quidditch Convention had exhausted her.

She kicked her blanket off of her and sat herself up and stretched. Today was her day off from work so she didn't need to leave immediately to get her paper work from the ministry.

She frowned as she remembered her date with her boyfriend last night. She had found it strange that she hadn't had the same warm feeling with him yesterday as she always had. In fact, she had been really bored with him and had almost dreaded every moment. She had decided that it was due to the fact that her best friends constant pestering of how bad Jay was kept coming to her.

She got off of her bed and made her way to her kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She made herself toast and finished it quickly before turning the wizard and witches tv on to find it going on about yesterdays Quidditch convention. She changed channels and frowned when it was going on about how to put make up on. She changed channels again until she got to the news.

There was going to be a Bulgaria vs. Ireland friendly in a week.

The news took her back to the year 1994 when the Quidditch world cup had happened. She remembered that Bulgaria had lost but caught the snitch.

She shrieked with surprise as her Ginny suddenly Apparated in front of her. "How did you Apparate here?" she asked one she calmed down.

"I flooed over to your place then Apparated from the living room" she replied with a smile before sitting herself on a chair. "By the way, Konstadin and Luna are dating now"

"Already?" Hermione said.

"They've known each other for two days" Ginny said. "Why are you saying already?"

"I guess muggles and wizards and witches see things differently" Hermione said. She turned her television off.

"You know that there is going to be a Bulgaria vs. Ireland friendly soon?" Ginny suddenly said.

Hermione nodded which surprised Ginny. She explained that she had just watched the news.

"Nikolay, Atanas and Konstadin made it to the Bulgarian team this year" Ginny said. "They gave me, Lav and Luna free tickets for the VIP box"

"Good for you"

"Viktor's got you a ticket to" she added.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, really?"

She nodded. "You can thank him later. Tell Jake that you won't be able to see him on the day"

"I can't anyway because he's going on a business trip over to Kuala Lumpur"

Ginny brightened at this and Hermione frowned.

"Any problems between you two yet?' Ginny asked. "When was the wedding again?"

Hermione glared at her best friend but her best friend just smiled back. "The wedding is in a couple of months, and we have not had any problems"

"Then do you have problems?" she asked.

Hermione reached for her wand.

"I don't mean it that way!" Ginny said frantically. "I meant do you have problems with him?"

"No, not really" Hermione replied. "Well.. yesterday, I didn't feel warm like usual"

Ginny nodded. "I see"

"Is that a problem?"

"We'll see... we'll see..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione's POV**

Two days later, Jay had managed to find time to cram her into his very busy schedule and the two were going out for a date at a park.

Hermione smiled at him as he looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. "I can't believe we are going to get married soon!" Hermione said as soon as their lips parted. The two walked along the flowery path hand in hand and were going towards nowhere in particular.

"Yeah" he said with a smile. "I'm so glad we're getting married, it's unreal"

Hermione sighed secretly as she couldn't feel her heart thumping or any butterflies in her stomach. The feeling she used to have whenever with Jay had seriously left her. But she was adamant with her thought that it was going to come back to her. She was just preparing for her 'eternal life' with him.... that was probably it.

He suddenly stopped walking and pulled her towards him. "Wait" he said. "I want to show you some magic"

Hermione held her breath and looked at him. Was he a wizard? She hadn't told him yet that she was a witch. Was he going to reveal to her that he was a wizard too? She stared at him as he pulled up his sleeves and stretched his fingers.

"You don't see anything on my fingers or hand, yeah?" he said. "Well look carefully"

Hermione did and suddenly, as he closed his hands and opened them, there was a flower, a rose on his hand. He wasn't a wizard, she realized. Muggle magic.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he held the rose in front of her.

"Yes" she said as she accepted it. "It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it" he said. "Took me ages to learn that trick"

Hermione wondered if now was the time to tell him that she was a witch. Hopefully, he would take her seriously. And if he did, hopefully he didn't run off thinking she was an evil hag. "Jay?" she said.

"What, baby?"

"I need to tell you something" she said. "And I am going to be very honest and serious with you. This is not a joke"

He nodded. "You have always been serious. Tell me"

She took a deep breath. "I'm a witch"

He looked at her with a smile. "You're joking"

She raised an eyebrow. "I told you that I am being serious with you. I'm serious. I'm a witch, I do magic. I studied at a school for magic"

"Impossible" he said. "I was only playing around with my magic from earlier on. You're not part of the Wicca Cult are you?"

She frowned and slapped his arm lightly. "Jay, I'm being serious!"

He half smiled. "I'll believe you when I see your magic for myself"

"Fine" she said. "Come with me, I can't let the other muggles see it"

"Muggles?"

"None magic folk" she muttered.

The two walked over towards a tree filled area and hid themselves behind a large trunk. Passerbys were probably think that they were snogging or something.

"I'll show you magic" she said. "Don't run away from me scared after I show you. I'll have to remove your memory if you tell anyone about it"

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

She took her wand out which received a gasp of surprise from her boyfriend before a dull look came over him. From the expression on his face, he probably thought it was a toy. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded. "Show me the magic, baby"

"I'll do simple magic, don't want to do anything big" she said. She cleared her throat and pointed her wand at a fallen leaf on the ground. "Wingardium leviosa"

It started to float but Jay muttered something about the wind blowing it up.

"I'll do a different spell then" she said. "Aguamenti"

Water sprayed out from her wand and hit the ground. Jay looked at it with shock. "Show me some more, I'm not so sure yet. Destroy something"

"I'll have to use a couple of other spells then" she said. "I need to make sure no one walks over to us"  
She muttered spells to keep the muggles and the soon to be loud sound from being heard. "I"ll destroy that rock to bits then"  
She pointed her wand at the rock and muttered "Reducto"

"Christ!" Jay gasped. "What the hell?! Blimey!"

"Believe me now?"

A couple of minutes later, the two walked out of the park with Jay being very quiet. He believed that Hermione was a witch and promised not to tell anyone of it. His being towards her was different now though. He wasn't as open and seemed to be scared of her.

"I'm going to go to work now" he said. He kissed her lips carefully. "Goodbye love"

"Already?" Hermione moaned.

He nodded. "I'll see you again or call you when I can. Bye"  
He walked away from her and disappeared around a corner.

Hermione sighed. He had believed her of being a witch but didn't seem to have taken it well. Hopefully over time, he was going to be alright with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione's POV**

She hadn't been able to see Jay or talk to Jay for nearly a week. He hadn't called and had told her that whenever he didn't, she shouldn't call in case he was at a meeting with someone. He was a very busy person.

Hermione got dressed and made her way out of her home to meet up with her friends for the Bulgaria vs. Ireland friendly. She had dressed in skinny jeans and a red tank top. She walked over towards the cafe where she was going to meet up with her three best friends and saw them sitting comfortably in the corner of the cafe.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she went up to them. "What took you so long?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that her best friend was all worked up for the match. Seriously. She didn't get what was so exciting about Quidditch.

"Any plans on canceling the wedding yet?" Lavendar asked before earning herself an elbow on the ribs from Luna who then told her to shut up since Hermione was around and that Hermione wasn't going to be a very happy lady if she continued to talk about her and Jay.

Hermione thanked Luna and sat down on the only chair left free which was in between Ginny and Luna.

"I bet Ireland are going to beat Bulgaria like they did the last time they met" Lavendar suddenly said. "They've improved even more since ages ago and have got new players on the team like Barry Finn and Keane and Keana Smylie. The Smylie twins are said to be the best rising chasers"

"In your dreams!" Ginny said with an 'I can't believe you just said that' look on her face. "The Bulgarian's got Viktor Krum as their seeker, and Nikolay, Atanas and Konstadin as their own up and coming chasers, there is no way they are going to loose! And besides. Konstadin has got all of his energy coming from Luna"

Luna blushed furiously as Ginny smirked at her.

"What time is the game?" Hermione asked, coming to Luna's aid from the attack of Ginny.

"In fifteen minutes" Lavendar said. She stood up. "We better go now"

Hermione followed her three best friends out of the cafe and towards an old looking empty house in which they used the fireplace. Hermione flooed over to the stadium which was already filled with people.

"Follow me" Ginny said, grabbing her and Luna's hand. "I know the way to the VIP room!"

Soon after their arrival at the VIP room, the game began. Ireland was winning 60-50 after twenty minutes of the game.

"They are winning!" Lavendar squealed. "I told you they-"

"They haven't won yet!" Ginny hissed. "Bulgaria will win!" She screamed. "Atanas just scored!"

The stadium was in a roar of cheer as the quick and good looking Bulgarian scored. Atanas Kirov raised his fists in the air in celebration before joing Nikolay and Konstadinov.

"They are in tie now!" The commentator roared. "This is going to be a very close game!"

Another twenty minutes went and the score was soon 120-120. There seemed to be no clear winner yet or any sign of the snitch.

Hermione drank the lemonade she ordered as she watched the each of the Bulgarian players. Her eyes soon rested on a scowling and sweaty looking Viktor Krum. He was trying to get rid of the Irish Seeker, Barnaby Ward, who wouldn't leave him alone.

She felt sorry for him and hoped that he was going to get the snitch soon. She scowled as she felt someone poke her side.

"Who got your eye?" Ginny asked.

"Don't annoy me" Hermione said. "I love Jay. No one has got my eye"

Ginny used her fingers and pointed them at Hermione and traced them towards where she was looking at. She smiled and turned away from Hermione.

"IT LOOKS LIKE KRUM HAS FINALLY SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" The commentator announced with a yell as Viktor suddenly shot upwards into the sky. The annoying Barnaby Ward, chased after him.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she watched Viktor start to shoot downwards. A few seconds later, Barnaby Ward hit the ground and was bleeding heavily and appeared to be dazed.

"Haha!" Ginny laughed. "The Wronski Feint. Ward is so stupid"

"Don't diss the Irish team!" Lavendar hissed.

"You only supported them back in our fourth year because you had a crush on Seamus!" Ginny said.

Lavendar blushed and muttered something to herself as the Irishman got back onto his broom.

Suddenly, a comet like figure appeared to be shooting upwards. Viktor was flying after something.

"Probably another Wronski Feint!" The announcer said. "Will Ward fly after Kru- OH! HE IS!"

Hermione felt her stomach tighten again as Viktor flew after the 'snitch'. She had a feeling he was going to get hurt and didn't want him to. A few seconds later, he stopped flying and lifted his right fist into the air with a glistening gold in his hand.

"VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The announcer roared as the Bulgarians in the crowed cheered. "BULGARIA WINS!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione could see many glum looking Irishmen and women as the Bulgarians received a trophy for the friendly event. The money earned from food and tickets were going to charity for the poor and an announcement was made that Atanas Kirov was donating a hundred thousand galleons to the charity.

She could hear Ginny pestering Lavendar in the background that the Bulgarians won and how she had knew all along that they were going to win. Lavendar hissed something about Ginny having to shut up or else.

"Nikolay, Atanas and Konstadinov are going to meet us here" Luna told Hermione as the other two started to argue. Hermione and Luna weren't going to intervene since the last time they did, they ended up with scratches.

"Luna! We won!" Konstadinov said, jogging up to them after opening the door and kissing her lips.

The VIP room was empty and only the four girls and three players were there.

"Did you four like the game?" Nikolay asked as he got to them.

Hermione nodded. "It was okay"

"Just okay?" Nikolay said with a frown.

"Ignore her" Ginny muttered. "Hermione doesn't appreciate the fascinating sport"

Nikolay nodded.

"Hey! Want to go for a drink or something?" Atanas suddenly asked. "The seven of us and Viktor. I'll ask Vicky to come with us"

"You guys call him Vicky?" Lavendar asked.

"Just to annoy him" Nikolay said with a smile. "He hates the nickname Vicky"

"I'll get him from the changing rooms" Atanas said. "He takes the longest to shower"  
He left the room and five minutes later, came up with a grumpy looking Viktor Krum.

"Vhere are ve going?" Viktor growled. "I'm too tired"

"Vhat?" Atanas said with a raised eyebrow. "Vith these four pretty girls, aren't you going to go?"

Viktor frowned as he looked at them until his eye met Hermione's. He gave her a small smile that only she could see and suddenly seemed happier and willing to go. "I'll go" he said.

"Great!" Lavendar said. "I know this really good muggle dance club. Grab each other's hands. I'll Apparate us to the club's toilets"

Ginny grabbed Lavendar's hand who grabbed Atanas' who grabbed Nikolay's who grabbed Konstadinov's who grabbed Luna's who grabbed Hermione's.

"Aren't you going to hold Viktor's hand?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Grow up! He doesn't have kooties!"

Hermione and Viktor blushed.

"Don't embarrass them!" Lavendar muttered. "Hermione is just being Hermione"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I wonder how long it took for her to hold Jake's hand..."

Hermione slowly reached for Viktor's hand and felt a pang of warmth hit her chest as she felt his hand's warmth in hers. She suddenly felt her blood rush around her as the two continued to hold hands.

"Can ve Apparate already?" Atanas asked. "I vant to party!"

Lavendar blinked twice before Apparating all of them without spliching anyone. They all ended up crammed inside the girls toilet.

"The girl's toilet?" Nikolay muttered. "People vill think ve have been naughty!"

Hermione blushed as she found herself pressed hard against Viktor's front body. Her hands rested against his chest and she blushed even more as she met his eyes with hers.

He cleared his throat nervously.

She frowned as she felt Ginny who was pressed against her back, pushing her backwards. She was probably doing it on purpose. She was pressed even more against Viktor now and could feel all of her front body against him with one of his legs in between hers. She could feel his heat and everything.

"Guys! I'm squished!" Luna moaned. "Open the door! Somebody!"

There was a shuffle as everyone tried to reach for the door. The door opened and they all ran out. Hermione tried to forget her situation with Viktor in the girl's toilet.

"What were all of you doing in there?" A woman who looked like the club's owner asked.

"Ve vere doing nothing" Atanas said with his best innocent smile.

The woman old her eyes. "Foreigners... Never mind. Just don't cram yourselves in there again"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked her. "Can we get a private room?"

"Here for a drink?" the woman asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Follow me"

They all followed her as she led them to a room. She then let them all settle on their seats and took their drink orders before leaving.

"Let's party and then get drunk!" Atanas yelled.

The woman came back and placed their drinks on their table and left.

"Oooh! Let's play spin the bottle!" Lavendar squealed.

"Vhat is that?" The four Bulgarian's asked together.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was typical of Lavendar.

"Well, you spin the bottle and it points to someone" She explained. "You then spin it again and it will obviously point to someone else. The two people it pointed to have to kiss each other"

"I like the game!" Atanas said with a smirk. "Let's add drink half a bottle of beer!"

Lavendar agreed and forced everyone else to agree.

"Can I not play?" Hermione asked. "I'm getting married soon"

"Screw Jake!" Ginny muttered. "This is your last time of freedom before your stupid marriage to that prick in a couple of months. PLAY!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hermione's POV**

Before Hermione could protest, the game started. She waited nervously as the bottle Nikolay conjured, spun around. It landed in front of Lavendar.

"OOOOOoooh!" she squealed. She spun the bottle and the bottle landed in front of Nikolay.

"YOU TWO HAVE GOT TO KISS!" Ginny said. "SNOG! MAKE OUT! DON'T FORGET! TEN SECONDS!"

Neither of the two seemed nervous, Lavendar had had loads of experience of playing this game and Nikolay being a sports celebrity probably snogged loads of girls before. The two both drank half a bottle of beer before kissing.

one. two. three. four.

Hermione saw tongue movements and grimaced.

five. six. seven. eight. nine. ten.

The two parted.

"Spin the bottle!" Atanas yelled.

The bottle had been spun five times. Atanas and Lavendar snogged after the first spinning. Then it was Luna and Konstadinov. Nikolay and Ginny. Nikolay and Lavendar. Nikolay and Atanas.

Hermione had laughed out loud as the two young men kissed. It was a funny sight as neither had wanted to. She was glad that she hadn't had her turn yet. She wasn't looking forward to her turn.

The bottle spun and landed in front of Atanas again. He frowned at it and spun the bottle. Hermione's jaw dropped as it stopped in front of her.

Ginny and Lavendar squealed as they shoved a beer bottle at her.

Hermione frowned as she drank it all up. Atanas had finished his bottle already.

"Kiss her!" Lavendar yelled.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Viktor suddenly scowling angrily. Hermione gasped as she suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers.

one second. two seconds. three seconds.

She had to admit, Atanas was a great kisser.

four seconds. five seconds.

When was the kiss going to end?

six seconds. seven seconds. eight seconds.

OH MY GOD! Atanas had slipped his tongue into her mouth.

nine seconds. ten seconds.

YES! HER KISS WITH HIM WAS OVER!!

Hermione wiped her mouth as their lips parted and she glared at Ginny and Lavendar who were both laughing in hysterics. "This was not funny!"

The bottle started to spin and landed in front of Viktor.

Atanas slapped his back. "Oh My GOD!" he yelled. "Viktor Krum is going to be a man today!"

The three Bulgarian men laughed at their friend who scowled with annoyance.

Lavendar spun the bottle and it landed in front of Luna.

"Don't vorry Konsti" Atanas said. "Your girlfriend vill only cheat on you for today"

The two drank their drinks and Hermione felt a sudden hot flow of blood go around her as the two kissed. She didn't know why, but she was angry. The next ten seconds were probably the longest she ever had felt as she watched them. Their lips finally parted and Viktor wiped his mouth.

"How vas is Viktor?" Nikolay asked.

"One vord" he said. "Ew"

"Luna is not that bad!" Konstadinov said with a glare.

"Sorry" Viktor muttered, remembering that Luna was his girlfriend.

The bottle was spun four more times. Ginny and Atanas. Lavendar and Luna. What a laugh. Viktor and Ginny. Atanas and Lavendar.

Atanas, Lavendar and Ginny appeared to look a little dazed from the drinking. They were the only ones who had drunk the whole bottle instead of the half promised when it was their go. They were all laughing and giggling like children.

They spun the bottle. And it landed in front of Viktor who growled and quickly drank his bottle. They spun it again and it landed in front of... Hermione.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ginny, Lavendar and Luna's POV**

The three girls looked at each other with a smirk. Well, Ginny and Lavendar were anyway.

Ginny hobbled over to Lavendar in her drunken state and giggled. Leaning forward with her mouth next to her ear she 'whispered' "Today is the day that Hermione finds out that she was not meant for Jake"

Lavendar nodded. "I know I know. Can't ww-wait"

Luna shook her head as Atanas licked Ginny's cheek who in return licked his. Lavandar was just giggling and pointing at them with her tongue out of her mouth. She turned to face Hermione who was just finishing off her drink.

"COME ON VICKY!" Atanas yelled. "Kissssss her!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had a feeling that everyone in the room apart from herself and Viktor were urging the two of them to kiss. If they were, there was something wrong with her. She couldn't here a thing apart from her heart which was beating annoyingly fast.

Why was she feeling so nervous? She had never felt like this way the first time she had kissed Viktor. Nor when she had first kissed and kissed Jake- Jake? Didn't she mean Jay?

What the hell? She was getting her boyfriend's name wrong now! She was so going to kill Ginny when she was back to her normal state!

Atanas stood up and shoved Viktor roughly who tripped over to her and the two fell onto the ground with him on top of her.

Hermione blushed furiously and felt a bit dazed as she found his face directly on top of hers.

Was it from the drinks? (She was not a good drinker), or was it the fact that Viktor was on top of her? She shook her head to snap the images she was getting in her head. She had never had a dirty mind before.

"It took you only a few seconds vith my girlfriend Vicky" Konstadinov said. "Do you need help with a little kiss, Vicky?"

Viktor glared at him who laughed in response.

"Vhat Vas that muggle slogan again?" Nikolay said. "This sports store... Ah! Just do it, Viktor! You're not a boy anymore!"

At that moment, Hermione felt his lips slowly touch hers.

The touch felt like a burn but tasted sinfully sweet. It was delicious- amazingly delicious.

Without a thought, she put a hand to his head and brought him closer to her and felt his body completely on hers.

If their 'audience' were making any noise, they had to be a bit more louder. Because to be honest, Hermione couldn't hear them.

She opened her mouth as his tongue touched her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues met and did a little dance.

"Hermione!" Ginny giggled. "It's been a minute! You passed the time! Hehehehe"

Viktor suddenly tore himself from her and immediately sat back down on his seat. He looked exhausted and appeared to be sweating.

Hermione sat herself up the floor still feeling dazed adding a bit of confusion. She couldn't believe what had just happened, the feelings she had gotten.

When they had kissed, something had happened, like magic. And Viktor had deepened the kiss... Did he still like her? But most importantly... Did she?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione moaned as she woke up. Her head hurt a bit, but apart from that she was alright.

As her brain slowly woke up, something told her that she was feeling incredibly warm, a bit too warm, and she suddenly realized that there was a hand under her shirt just below her breasts...

"What the hell?" she mumered.

She suddenly figured out that she was not alone on the bed. She didn't recognize the place either. It wasn't her bedroom. It looked much like a hotel- MERLIN?! Had she- Had she-

She whipped herself around and found herself lying next to a man. His face was facing the other way so she couldn't see his face.

Looking down, she sighed with relief at the fact that her clothes were still on as were his. She couldn't believe that the man's hand had been roaming about under her shirt whilst she had been asleep. He was asleep too though so that was good. Who knows what he could have done?

She whipped her wand out from her pocket and looked around the room to find her other friends.

Ginny and Lavendar were sleeping on the ground with Atanas in between them and Luna and Konstadinov lay next to each other in the corner of the room. Nikolay lay right next to her bed which left... VIKTOR?

MERLIN! She had spent the night with Viktor! Wait a minute- that came out wrong- She had slept with Viktor- NO! That didn't sound right either!

But technically, they did sleep together if that made any sense. She was not going to drink again. Even though she had a few, she was definitely not the drinking type.

She felt an arm go around her waist and pull at her and soon she found herself in the arms of Viktor Krum who was sound asleep.

She blushed furiously as he hugged her like a pillow. She had to admit, he was incredibly cute when he was asleep...

Hermione frowned and felt guilty. Was lying next to a guy in bed cheating on your boyfriend? ... She hoped Jay would never find out about this. After all, they were getting married soon.

Hermione pulled herself out of Viktor's grip and got herself out of bed. She quickly brought all of her stuff together with her wand and wrote a quick note to explain that she left first to get home.

She then Apparated back home with a groan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hermione's POV**

The next week had been hell for her. It wasn't supposed to be, but it just felt that way.

For the first time ever, Jay had actually spent the whole week with her, but she felt bored around him now. What was wrong with her?

His sweet talk and flirting was boring her and his presents didn't surprise her anymore. And his kisses... She had started to dread them now and felt nothing when their lips met...

She kept imagining that it was Viktor she was kissing instead of Jay... That couldn't be right... She loved Jay...

Her brain kept telling her how different their kisses her and how Viktor did this and that whilst Jay did not of it... Did she actually have no feelings for Jay anymore? Had Ginny, Lavendar and Luna been right all along?

"Hey baby" Jay muttered, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked together along the empty muggle street. "I love you so much"

"Me too" she said.

'That's a lie' someone muttered.

"What the hell?" she said.

"What?" Jay said.

"Nevermind, nothing" she muttered.

Who had just said that? Nobody was with them...

A while later, Jay said again. "I love you"

Hermione forced a smile and kissed his cheek. "I love you more"

'Bigger lie'

Who said that?

'Me'

Me?

'That's right. Me as in you' 'You don't love him Hermione. You love another, always have always will'

I love Jay, shut up.

Hermione had figured out that it was her mind who was talking to her.

'Then why are you dreading his kisses? He's wasting your time! You know that he's not the one. Stop the wedding before it's too late for you'

Hermione being Hermione, didn't like changing her mind once it was made. She scowled.

I'm going on with the wedding so shut up and get lost!

'Fine fine whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you!'

Hermione stopped walking and pulled at Jay's arm to stop him. "I want a hug" she said.

Jay smiled. "Sure"

The two hugged.

"You know Hermione" Jay said. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I don't ever want to let you go"

Hermione decided not to answer him and hummed an answer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ginny Lavender and Luna's POV**

Ginny rolled her eyes as Lavender gussied up for her date with new boyfriend Atanas and was apparently really nervous.

"You've put too much lipstick on your bottom lip or too little on your top lip, Lav" Ginny pointed out as she saw the difference in shade.

"No, it's perfect" Lavender muttered as she applied some eyeliner on.

Ginny rolled her eyes with annoyance.

Luna was just around the corner, snogging her boyfriend. The two wouldn't leave each other alone for a minute now and were probably going to be snogging for another hour or so. In Ginny's opinion, the two should just get married already.

"Has Hermione texted you back yet? It's been ages since we like, last hung out" Lavender mumbled as she finally decided that Ginny had been right about her lipstick amount. She rubbed it off quickly and applied some on again.

Ginny sighed. "Nope. I saw her yesterday when I went shopping for food. Was about to talk to her but she Apparated in an alley before I got to her. She didn't seem herself. Almost upset. Do you think something's wrong?"

"Everything about her is wrong" Lavender joked as she did her hair.

Ginny frowned and creased her eyebrows with annoyance. Had their pestering of ditching her boyfriend been too much? Maybe they had been wrong. Maybe Jay was the one for her...

Ginny suddenly felt bad and felt guilt for some reason. She had no right over who Hermione loved. That was Hermione's business. It wasn't like she could do anything about who she had feelings for. Hermione's love was her love, not Ginny's.

"I'm going to go now" Lavender said already in the fireplace to floo over to Atanas' house. "BYE!"

With a poof she disappeared as the green flames took over her. She didn't wait for a reply.

There was a sudden scream that was followed by a chant of 'continuous 'YES YES YES YES YES', it was as if some cult party was going on by just one person.

Ginny ran over to the smallest room in the house, where the noises and shouts of 'YES' was coming from and found Luna bouncing up and down, all smiles. Ginny sighed with relief. She had thought that something had happened.

"Ginny!" Luna squealed, running over to her and kissing her cheek. "Konstadin asked me to marry him! And I said-"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YE-" Ginny screamed, ending it with a giggle. "Congrats!"

"I'm going to bring Konstadin to meet Daddy" Luna announced. "You'll be home alone... you could invite Hermione over"

"And Nikolay" Konstadin said. "He has been lonely lately..."

Ginny noticed the hinting but ignored it. "Good idea. See you two later then"

The two Apparated out of the house.

Ginny took used her wand and brought their home phone over to her and dialed for Hermione.

"Hello?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sighed with a frown as she went through her many muggle photos of her and Jay.

She was in love with Jay. 'Was'... that was past tense... She is in love with Jay... The 'is' didn't seem right...

Looking at the photos, she couldn't feel the same amount of happiness anymore. It frustrated her. She had thought that Jay was the one. He was kind, gentle and loving... But he was never really there for her. She was about to curse when her phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny said. "I really miss you! Can you like come over to my place?"

"Did the other two move out?" Hermione asked.

"No. Soon..."

Soon?

"Can you come over?" she continued.

Hermione nodded but realized that Ginny was with her and muttered a yes.

"Great! Come over now! I'm bored to death!"

"Hang up then" Hermione said. "I don't want to reck your ears Apparating with the phone"

Ginny laughed. "Okay, bye!"

Hermione Apparated after hanging up.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she arrived in her living room.

She gave her a hug.

"Where is Lavender and Luna?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled but it wasn't exactly a happy or a sad one. "Lavender is out on a date with Atanas and Luna is going over to meet her 'Daddy' with Konstadin. He's asked her to marry him"

Hermione smiled. "Wow! Congrats to them! I can't wait to see little Vidanov's!"

Ginny laughed.

"So how was your week?" she asked. "You don't seem so happy lately"

"Not happy?" Hermione said. "How would you know?"

"Saw you the other day or something.. You Apparated before I could say anything"

"Oh..."

There was a moment of silence and Hermione could tell that Ginny wanted to tell her something. She looked at her in the eyes and hinted at her to tell her what was up with her.

"I'm sorry Hermione" she said. "I was wrong"

"About what?"

"You love Jay and I think that maybe Lav and I were frustrating and hurting your feelings too much which is why you are so upset right now..."

Hermione's mind went blank for a moment. "No! It's not you or her... I'm just wondering if he is the right guy..."

"The wedding is in a week Hermione" Ginny said. "And I give you my blessing and love and everything. You love Jay and I'm sure that there is no one else. Chillax and you'll be fine. You will be the most gorgeous bride of the century"

"I hope you're right" Hermione muttered, thinking about Jay and being with him forever.

Had she made the right choice?


	20. Chapter 20

**Ginny's POV**

A couple of hours later, the two young women were out and shopping and were soon holding to much to walk around.

"Better find some place to minimize our load" Hermione said. "I really don't think we should hold so much"

"Agreed" Ginny replied.

...

"Hermione? she said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about maybe the two of us going on a trip" she answered. "You, me, Nikolay and Viktor"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm single, Nikolay is single, Viktor is single and you are... kind of"

"What about Luna, Konstadin, Atanas and Lavender?"

"Luna and Konstadin probably will spend the whole time snogging and the same with Atanas and Lavendar" she answered. "I really want to go on a trip. It would be good for you to to relieve all the stress and stuff"

"Will Nikolay and Viktor have the time to?" Hermione asked.

"Nikolay is always free" Ginny muttered. "And Viktor would go anywhere you'd go" she joked.

"Shut up" Hermione said, going slightly red.

Wait a minute... Slightly red?

Ginny looked at her carefully and wondered but tried to get rid of it.

Hermione had been adamant about loving Jay. The wedding was near too... Why would Hermione suddenly blush over Viktor?

"So do you want to go on a trip?" Ginny asked. "We could ask Nikolay to sort it out. Want to go over to Bulgaria or something?"

"Sure" she said. "I want to take a break from work"

Ginny looked at her curiously. A break from work? When did Hermione ever take a break from work?

"I'll call Niko and ask him about it then" Ginny said, still looking at Hermione. "I'm sure we can go through with this trip"

"How long will it be for?" Hermione asked.

"Your wedding is in a week so lets make it six days" Ginny said. "You'll have a little time to sort your wedding and everything"

"Doesn't matter" she replied. "I want it to be simple. Not a big deal really..."

As the wand rang slowly for Nikolay, Ginny watched her friend curiously and wondered...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione couldn't believe that she had agreed to go through with the trip. Her wedding was in six days and she had agreed to go on the trip which was starting today... She was going to have little time to prepare but for some reason, she didn't care.

"Oh look!" Ginny said. "The boys are over by the bridge!"

Hermione looked over and spotted the two boys but found her eyes landing on only one.

He was wearing semi-formal clothes. A collared top, a loose tie and... jeans. She had never seen him in jeans before but it looked good on him.

"Hermione, you're smiling a bit too much" Ginny whispered as she grabbed her hand and started to drag her with her.

The soon reached the boys who were standing next to what looked like a rose.

"Hello guys!" Ginny said. "I can't believe we're actually going on this trip. It's not even planned!"

"We don't need to plan" Nikolay said. "Just have some fun and nice to meet you two"

"Same with you" Hermione said. Her eyes met Viktor's. "Hey"

"Hi"

Silence...

"So let's go?" Ginny muttered. "Are we Apparating?"

"No" Nikolay said. "Bulgarian Rose is our portkey to Bulgaria"

"Where are we going exactly?" Hermione asked. "I've never been on a trip where I am not sure where we are going"

"Chillax" Ginny said. "Rest your brain for once already! - Where are we going?"

"Can you stop saying 'chillax'? Is it even a word?" Hermione asked.

"Chill and relax, Hermione, chill and relax" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"We are going to Sozopol?" Nikolay said. "Ever heard of it?"

"No" the two young women said together.

"It's a pretty place" Nikolay muttered.

Silence...

"Can we go already?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, agreed" Nikolay said.

Nikolay put his hand onto the rose and looked at the others to do the same.

Ginny followed first before Viktor followed suit. Hermione was the last to put her hand down.

She felt the familiar tugging behind her navel and before she knew it, she was off the ground and flying in the air...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione could feel herself falling and she could see that they were near ground.

Viktor and Nikolay were already on the ground and Ginny and herself were still falling. Ginny landed with a thud on the ground and Hermione landed on Nikolay.

"OW!"

Hermione moaned for a moment before she felt a hand and arm help her up. She looked up and found Viktor looking at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks"

There was a sudden squeal.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny squealed. "This place is gorgeous!"

Hermione looked around and saw some trees and other greenery. There was a town nearby.

"You think this is pretty?" Nikolay asked. "You have seen nothing yet"

"Where are we staying at?" Hermione asked not realizing that she was still holding Viktor's hand.

"At a hotel by the sea" Nikolay said. "This place is all muggles so you won't find any magic paparazzi here"

Nikolay lifted his bags and started walking who was soon followed by Ginny by his side.

"I'll hold your things for you" Viktor said, immediately bending down to get her bags.

"No it's alright- I can minimize them" Hermione said slightly blushing.

"This is all muggle place remember?" He said. "And I vould feel better if I helped you"

"Thank you"

The two started to follow their friends, with Viktor carrying both his bags and Hermione's.

"So what is this place like?" she asked him.

"I haven't been here before actually" he said. "It is Nikolay's place of birth. He says that the sea side is the best bit about this place, especially at sunrise and sun set"

The two turned around a corner.

"How is your job lately?" Viktor suddenly asked, sounding slightly nervous. It felt like they were back at Hogwarts in her fourth year...

"Fine" she said. "A lot of stuff to do but I can manage"

"That's great"

"And you? Are the press still as annoying as ever?"

"More than ever"

"You two stop talking and get over here quickly!" Ginny said. "First dibs on everything in our suite!"

Hermione and Viktor ran over to the other two and they all booked in.

Nikolay had apparently booked a suite which was something Hermione had thought she would never be able to do in her life.

"Isn't it expensive?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be... how you say... frugal" Nikolay said. "If you have the money, spend it"

"You sound like a dick now"

"Thank you"

They got to their room had Hermione saw heaven before her. The place was massive!

"Don't vorry" Viktor whispered when he saw her expression. "Me and Nikolay vill pay for everything"

"Now I will feel bad then" Hermione said.

"DIBS ON THAT ROOM!" Ginny squealed, running over to the biggest room in the suite.

"I DIB THAT ROOM" Nikolay yelled, running to the second biggest.

There were two rooms left and Hermione suddenly felt an urge to play the dibs game but was soon stopped when Viktor began to talk.

"You can have the bigger room if you like" He said. "I don't mind vhat I have. It is better for the lady to have bigger room. After all, vomen are fussy"

"Are you calling me fussy?" Hermione asked, slightly offended yet amused.

"No" he said. "Just room for your books"

Hermione smiled. "How thoughtful of you but I haven't brought any with me"

"That is a first" he said, looking not at all surprised to her surprise. "Planning to buy them here?"

She nodded.

He then lifted her bags again and walked with her to her room before placing them down by her bedside. "Have nice time. Ve vill be going out for lunch soon"

"Soon is when?"

"Vhen the Veasley girl is done with her make up and everything" he said with a grin.

Hermione laughed as he walked out of the room to his own.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hermione's POV**

The sun was starting to set when the four returned to their hotel. They were all laughing on a joke that Nikolay had just said.

"And then he vas like-" Nikolay made a funny face and noise. "And ve vere all on the floor with mud on our faces"

"He is such an asshole!" Ginny said, laughing the loudest.

The two walked on a little faster, leaving Hermione and Viktor a little behind.

Hermione looked at the sunset and smiled. "You were right Viktor" she said. "It's beautiful"

Viktor whispered something.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"No" he said with a small smile that was immediately covered with his trademark scowl. "I am thinking that sun is beautiful too"

"Do you think that those two are in love?" Hermione asked Viktor as she saw Ginny punch Nikolay playfully.

Viktor chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hermione. Nikolay is gay. He is just flirty"

Hermione blushed then laughed. "Oh, poor Ginny then"

"What's taking you two so long?" Nikolay yelled from the entrance of the hotel. "HURRY UP!"

Hermione punched Viktor lightly on the arm. "Race you to the entrance!"

"What?"

Hermione didn't answer and started to run as fast as she could. But soon she could hear Viktor running right behind her.

"Hurry up!" he told her. "You're so slow"

"It's not my fault I am a bad runner!" she retorted.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted up and felt herself being slung onto his shoulder. "VIKTOR! PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughed. "No"

"PLEASE VIKTOR"

By the time he did, they had reached the entrance.

"There you go" he said with a smile plastered on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ginny's POV**

**Next day**

The four of them had gone out of the hotel for a little tour around town and had seen loads of things. Ginny loved the people, the scenery, the view, and the men. They were smoking hot.

"Ve are going to beach now!" Nikolay said. "Let's go to beach, yes?"

"Did you two bring your svimsuits or something?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, I have" Ginny said, excitedly.

Apparently, the best bit about Sozopol was the beach.

She turned around and looked at Hermione. "Did you bring yours?"

"Wha- No" Hermione said, looking relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Can you swim?" Ginny asked quietly. "Women business?"

"No. I just didn't bring my swimsuit" Hermione replied.

Nikolay's head suddenly appeared in between the two girl's faces. "Then vhy don't you go buy one?" he said.

Ginny smacked him. "What the hell. How did you hear what we were talking about?"

"Nikolay has got good ears" Viktor replied.

"Let's go shopping for Hermione's svimsuit" Nikolay said. "Ve can go to beach a bit later"


	25. Chapter 25

**Ginny's POV**

Since Nikolay had brought them to a shop, none of them had left for about an hour.

"Don't I look a bit too fat in this one?" Hermione asked Ginny as the two stood inside the female changing rooms. "I don't like it"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Since when did Ms. Granger care about how she looks like?" she asked. "It's not like you're dressing up for anyone"

There was a hint of a blush on Hermione's cheek but Ginny decided that it was the best if she dismissed it. She would find out later on what the blush was all about...

"Try this pink one then" Ginny said. "OOooh. It's a bikini, you'll look sexy"

Hermione quickly changed into them and stood in front of the mirror. "No"

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "You are even worse than me Hermione when it comes to choosing an outfit. You're not fussy but there are just those times when you decide to be really picky and-"

"Fine. Fine. I'm sorry" she mumbled, picking up another bikini. It was red. "Does this one look okay on me then?"

"Hurry up you two!" Nikolay moaned. "It's going to get really crowded at the beach in the next four hours or so"

"Try it on" Ginny mumbled, turning around to give Hermione some privacy.

"Done"

Ginny smiled as she looked at Hermione. She was gorgeous. "Viktor is sure going to love this..." she mumbled to herself.

"What? Did you say something?" Hermione asked, quickly putting her clothes back on.

"No. No" Ginny said with a smile. "You look lovely, let's go"


	26. Chapter 26

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sighed as the four of them got to the beach. She was nervous about her bikini. She had never worn one 'publically' or around anybody before. The only reason why she had chosen it was because she was rushing to get her buying done with.

Nikolay and Ginny were already in their own ones- Nikolay was obviously not wearing a bikini- and Viktor had just gotten to his swimmers.

"Vhat's taking you so long?" Nikolay asked, looking at her with a confused expression. "Too hot for everyone?"

Hermione blushed. "No. I'm just uncomfortable with what I'm wearing"

"Can't be that bad considering how long it took you to choose the svimmers of your choice" he said, before facing Viktor. "Right Viktor?"

Ginny frowned. "Hermione just strip and get it done with. We all want to go swimming now"

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath before 'stipping' down to her bikini.

Ginny was smiling and Nikolay and Viktor were gawking at her.

"What?" she asked.

Nikolay smiled. "I'm admitting to you all now that I am into guys, but voah YOU AER SMOKING HOT" he said. "You should show your body some more. You have got nice tits and ass"

Hermione blushed and decided to take his comment as a good thing and not an offense. She wasn't in the mood to get mad since they had all come out to have some fun. As she listened to the noises around her during the silence that came, noticed that Viktor was having trouble breathing. "Are you alright Viktor?" she asked.

He nodded and mumbled something to himself. He looked like he was trying not to look at her.

"Let's go svimming then" Nikolay said. "Looks like Viktor and I vill have to protect Hermione from the other men around here. You are too hot. And also Ginny. She is very pretty too"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hermione's POV**

They had been out splashing and swimming in the shallow and slightly deep bits of the beach and were having a lot of fun. Hermione had to agree with both of the two men that the beach at Sozopol was pretty nice.

Hermione laughed as she saw Ginny tackled down by Nikolay. In her opinion, those two really had to start going out. Too bad Nikolay was gay.

She felt a sudden splash of water against her back and turned around to see Viktor splashing more water at her. She gasped and her eyes went wide as he charged at her ready to tackle her. "NO NO NO VIKTOR NO!" she begged with a laughed as he caught her around the waist. "Let go!"

She was brought down and was lying underneath Viktor as the two splashed down. She blushed red as she felt his whole body on top of hers. She could feel his muscular chest and abdominals on her upper body and could feel his powerful legs with her leg that was in between. She hoped that the sea water was cooling her blushing. She probably looked like a fool now.

Suddenly, time seem to go still as their eyes met. It was as if the sea and every other moving thing had stopped moving just for the two of them as their eye contact seemed to deepen.

Hermione couldn't believe it, but her heart was beating fast. Thud. Thud. Thud. She wanted to speak but her voice had left her just at that moment. She squirmed quietly as she felt something against her thigh. She saw Viktor blush furiously, trying to break eye contact to no prevail.

"Erm I'm sorry" Viktor said with a cracking voice, breaking the silence. He got off of her and helped her to stand up. "It vasn't suppose to be like that. And sorry for that... against your thigh..."

"No-No-No" she mumbled nervously as she tried to calm herself down from the strangely exciting and butterfly like feel she was getting. "You can do it anytime"

She screwed her face up. That had come out wrong. He was probably going to think that she was some weird freak now.

He smiled and chuckled. "You are funny. I hope for you to maybe cover your body up a bit. You are making the men's libidos reach the amount of a perverted fifteen year old boy's"

She laughed. "I can't be that hot. It's only a bikini"

"No" he said. "It's not the bikini. It is you vho is beautiful. You are probably more beautiful vithout that irritating piece of clothing on"

Hermione looked at him curiously and could see that he had not wanted to say that. She was supposed to be mad at him for saying that but she couldn't help but smile. She decided to tease him for a bit and took a step closer to him so that they were really close now. "You want me to take my bikini off?" she asked, trying to be flirtatious. She probably sounded really dumb as she was the worst at flirting in the whole entire universe.

"Hermione, I am in a svimmers" he said, blushing furiously and trying to avoid eye contact. "You know how obvious it vould look if I... like I am now... And please don't mention being naked. You are making me think vrongly of you and I don't vant to offend you in any vay..."

She laughed. "Calm down Viktor" she said. "I was only teasing you"

"Hey Viktor!" Nikolay said, running up to them. He stared at the two of them for a while before looking back at Viktor. "Ginny says she's thirsty and so am I. Let's get some drinks for us. Ms. Granger is probably thirsty too"

"But don't ve needing to protect these two ladies?" Viktor asked, avoiding looking at Hermione.

Nikolay shook his head. "Ginny is one tough girl" he said. "I tackled her but she beat the shit out of me. Hermione vill be safe vith that vild voman"

Hermione and Viktor laughed at his comment.

"I vill steal him for a few minutes from you Hermione" Nikolay said with a wink "You can have him after that"

Hermione was surprised by his comment and was strangely liking the last sentence 'You can have him after that'. Before she could say anything or deny anything, Nikolay and walked off with Viktor behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny walked up to her and puffed her breath. "Nikolay is the most energetic guy I have ever met" she said. "He never stops moving! I'm worn out tired!"

Hermione nodded, pretending to be listening with all of her attention.

Ginny seem to have caught on and looked at her curiously. "Hermione" she said. "What was that little moment I saw just a while ago?" she asked. "Viktor was on top of you... Was it nice?"

Hermione blushed. She was probably going to break a record today for most blushing in the last half an hour. "Shut up"

Ginny held a forced smile for a moment as the two young women looked at each other. "Hermione" she said. "Be careful... A couple of months ago... I probably wouldn't have said this but just remember. You're getting married soon. Be careful"

Hermione looked at her strangely but caught on with what she was saying after a split second. She felt guilty for forgetting about Jay since starting this holiday. Could love leave you after coming to you?

"You said that you loved him Hermione" Ginny muttered. "I hope you still do. He's going to be crushed if he finds out about what happened just now"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing happened. Viktor and I were just playing. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Hermione, I never would have thought I would say this to you as it's always the other way around" Ginny said seriously. "We're not kids anymore. We're all grown up now. We can't play about with other guys when we are already in a relationship. YOUR WEDDING IS COMING SOON TOO!"

"Keep your voice down" Hermione said, suddenly feeling slightly angry. "Wasn't it your idea to have some fun? You were the one who said that I was free to do whatever I wanted since I wasn't married yet. Remember? Spin the bottle?"

"I take that back" Ginny said. "I was thinking the other week about you. I really think you do love Jay. You seemed hurt and stuff. I'm sorry about the comments"

Hermione gasped. "You said his name right"

"Great" she said, sarcastically.

"Are you ready for this wedding to happen?" Ginny asked.

Hermione remained silent. To be honest, she really didn't know if she wanted to marry Jay now... Or was his name Jake?


	29. Chapter 29

**Ginny's POV**

Since getting back to the hotel from the beach, Hermione hadn't said a word. After getting to the hotel, she had gotten straight to bed after a quick shower without even eating dinner. It was starting to worry Ginny.

Hermione did love Jay. Ginny was sure of it after all the arguing and backing up for him that Hermione did. But what was with her reaction and personality now? She seemed and looked as if she was in denial.

"Can I have your drumstick?" Nikolay asked from the other side of the table.

Ginny nodded.

Since Hermione went to bed early without eating, the three of them had decided to eat dinner together downstairs at the hotel's restaurant.

"Thank you" he said.

"Vhy isn't Hermi-own eating?" Viktor asked as he chewed on something.

"She isn't feeling well or something. Something's in her mind and it's bothering her" Ginny replied.

She stared at Viktor for a moment as he suddenly looked uncomfortable. He blushed for a moment as a thought seem to come to him. Ginny guessed that he was thinking about what had happened earlier at the beach.

"Hey Ginny" Nikolay said. "Is it true that Hermione is getting married next veek or something?"

Ginny went pale for unknown reasons. "Vhy- Vho told you that?"

"Just answer me" he said.

Ginny felt nervous as she saw Viktor's emotionless face turn into a scowling mien. "Yeah, she is" she answered as carefully as possible. She wanted to avoid the Bulgarian temper.

"To vho?" Nikolay asked.

"This muggle called Jay" Ginny said, trying not to look at Viktor.

Viktor stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore" he said. "I'm going to bed. Good night"

The two watched as he left them alone without another word. He turned around a corner and disappeared.

"Vhat is up vith him?" Nikolay muttered.

Ginny had a feeling she knew what it was and she had a feeling that their happy holiday was going to turn into a terribly bad one. "I don't know" she said worriedly, slowly chewing her steak away. "I don't know"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione didn't know what she had done wrong to piss Viktor off this bad. Apart from Ginny and Nikolay, she was the only one he was ignoring now.

She wondered if it was because she had skipped dinner yesterday. it couldn't be it, but she wondered...

Ginny walked into her room and shut sat on her bed. "Niko and Viktor has gone out to buy some stuff" she said. "Are you alright?"

"Why is Viktor ignoring me?" Hermione asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione wondered why Ginny was suddenly wearing the guilty look.

"I don't know" she said. "He's always grump, isn't he?"

Hermione shook her head. "No he isn't"

"Apart from you then"

"Did they say when they were going to come back?"

"I don't know" Ginny said. "Nikolay said something about going to watch pole dancers with Viktor"

"Viktor isn't the type of guy"

"You can't trust a guy fully Hermione" Ginny said. "Jay has probably gone to watch pole dancers or something every once in a while. Guys are guys"

Hermione sighed. "I'm really tired Ginny. Can I have some sleep or something?"

Ginny stood up. "Fine"

She left the room leaving Hermione feeling worse than ever.

Not only did she have Viktor's grumpy mood in her mind now, but thoughts of Jay watching strippers and pole dancers. "Thanks a lot Ginny" she hissed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ginny's POV**

**Next day**

Both Hermione and Viktor were being a bit too moody. Neither had gone out and had stayed in their rooms all day, leaving Nikolay and herself alone to do nothing else but talk and hang around Sozopol.

"Vhat is up vith those tvo?" Nikolay muttered. "It's like they've broken up or something"

Ginny had a sudden thought which was scaring her. What if what she had wanted was actually happening. Were Hermione and Viktor in love with each other but in denial? Was Hermione being all moody because she was confused as to who to love?

Her comments on pole dancers were probably making Hermione wonder if her fiance was watching them.

Merlin. Why hadn't she thought before speaking?!

"They used to date you know" Ginny said.

"The two of them?" Nikolay said. "Ah right. I remember reading the nevspapers on the Tri-Vizard tournament a couple of years back. Ms. Granger was looked at as a scarlet woman? The beetle bitch said stuff about her and Viktor and Potter?"

Ginny nodded.

"But vhat has that got to do vith their behavior now?" he asked.

Ginny shook her had. Nikolay was a guy, of course he wouldn't be able to get to the conclusion as fast as she did.

"Nikolay, listen hard" she said. She sighed. "I think the two are in love... Again"


	32. Chapter 32

**Ginny's POV**

She and Nikolay had thought of a way to get the two together.

Ginny had decided that she had been wrong about Hermione being in love with Jay. The reason why she had been so upset back then was because she was in denial as to who she loved. She had managed to persuade Hermione to go for a walk at 4 am in the morning towards the highest point of Sozopol.

Nikolay had done the same with Viktor and now the four of them were walking up the small hill.

"Do we have to walk?" Hermione asked moodily. She was not a morning person.

"Yes" Ginny said. "We have to walk"

She saw as she turned around that Viktor was avoiding Hermione as much as possible. She could see hurt in his dark eyes and knew that she had been right. He loved her.

Nikolay caught up with her and said in a quiet voice "Do you think this will work?" he asked. "It's going to leave one person hurt in the end"

Ginny sighed. "Jay isn't for Hermione" she said. "I know that there is someone out there who was made for him. Jay and Hermione are better off as best friends like she is with Harry and Ron. My brother used to love her too you know. They broke up though and decided to be friends instead"

"Vell I hope you are right" he said. He punched her lightly before yelling. "LAST ONE TO THE TOP IS CHICKEN!"

Ginny started to run after Nikolay did.

"I am so not bothered!" Hermione said.

Ginny took her wand out. "I am going to put a charm on this game if you two don't start moving!"

She laughed as Hermione and Viktor started to run after them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hermione's POV**

After reaching the top, Ginny and Nikolay had suddenly disappeared. The only other person that was with her was Viktor, who didn't seem to want to talk to her.

The two remained silent for a while until she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Viktor" she said. "Can we talk please? I don't know what I did to offend you but I'll apologize anyway. I am sorry"

"Are you really getting married to this Jay person?" he asked, after a moment.

This surprised Hermione. How had Viktor found out? "How did you know that?"

"Please, just answer me" he said with hurt in his eyes.

Hermione sighed and she squinted her eyes as the sun rose. The light hit her eyes so she couldn't see Viktor well apart from his silhouette. "Yes" she whispered.

Viktor looked at her calmly. "Okay" he said weakly. "Okay"

Silence came again.

"The sunrise is beautiful" he said after a moment. "You are too. If your future husband doesn't tell you that you are, I vill killing him. You are beautiful Hermi-own-ny"

Hermione couldn't help it. She started to cry and she stumbled over to Viktor to give him a hug after slinging her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and rested his cheek on her head. "Hermi-own, I really vant you to know this" he said. "I love you. It may be late but you have to know this. I love you"

Hermione cried some more. She was torn. She didn't know who she truly loved now. One side told her that she loved Jay, and the other told her that she loved Viktor.

"Hermione" he said. "Please... May I have just one last kiss before you go?"

Before Hermione could answer, his lips met hers. She couldn't help but feel taken away. She melted on the spot and moaned as he deepened the kiss with his tongue begging for entrance which she gladly did.

One of his hands found its way to get tangled up with her hair and the other brought her closer to him. She could feel him all over her and felt somewhat in heaven. She felt herself slam against a nearby tree and felt her legs spread apart as one of his legs slipped in between. She could hear his growls in his throat and moans of desperate desire. She couldn't believe it but she want to be touched all over by him, literally everywhere.

But before she could blink again, the kiss suddenly stopped.

Hermione wanted to protest but something told her not to.

"Thank you Hermione" Viktor said quietly. "I really vanted that. Be happy vith Jay. He vill take care of you better than I ever vill"

Hermione wanted to say something but before she could, Viktor was already making his way down hill. Was that how their friendship was going to like? Down hill? Then what was the sun rise supposed to mean?

Nothing?


	34. Chapter 34

**Hermione's POV**

It was the wedding day and Hermione was standing before the priest as he said his lines. For once in her life, Hermione was actually not paying attention to anything. All she had in mind was Viktor. Even looking at Jay didn't help her.

Her feelings for Jay had completely gone after coming back from her holiday. She couldn't feel the love and passion anymore.

She turned around for a moment as the priest spoke and spotted Viktor in the back of the room dressed in smart clothing. He looked nice as he always did but was holding the same scowling mien he always held. She hoped that he would smile, it was her day after all.

"Hermione Jane Granger" the priest said. "Do you take Jay Joshua Moore as your husband?"

Hermione turned around and faced Jay. She could feel everyone's eyes rest on her and felt a sudden nervousness and... dread? Why was she feeling dread?

Saying yes would mean that she would be Jay's forever... Saying no would mean no Jay and yes Viktor... If he would take her that is.

She turned around again to find that Viktor was not standing where he had been before. She thought that she had seen the door just shut. Did he leave her during her wedding? How could he?

Hermione felt terrible all of a sudden. He was probably feeling really hurt right now. Crushed was probably the word. He was probably-

"Ms. Granger" The priest urged. "Do you take Jay Joshua Moore as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jay looked at her eagerly and full of love. He really wanted her but Hermione felt bad because she couldn't return the same love and passion.

She dropped everything that she was holding and could hear a run of gasps. She could see that Jay was in horror as she took her wedding ring off. "I'm sorry Jay" she said. "I can't do this. I'm really sorry Jay. I love you but I can't do this..."

She gave her the ring and felt tears drop from her face.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Harry and Ron asked her, standing up from their seats.

"Leave her alone, she knows what she's doing!" Ginny said, forcing them back down with her wand.

Ginny gave her a soft smile. "Hermione, do what you think is right, I'll always be on your side no matter what"

Hermione looked back at Jay. "I don't think marriage is for us... Please understand"

She lifted her dress up as she began to run out. She could hear Jay sobbing as she reached the door and shut it behind her to get rid of the hundreds of eyes looking at her. Looking on ahead, she saw Viktor who was slowly taking his tie off, looking like a dead man.

She began to run up to him, tripping and breaking her heels as she did so. She took them off and ran up to him, hugging him from behind with a desperate urge. "Viktor" she said. "Viktor Krum. I couldn't do it... I just couldn't. It didn't feel right. I love you and-"

She felt his lips meet hers and she moaned. This was what she had craved for. This was what she had wanted.

"Hermione" he said, when the kissing stopped. "Vhy do you alvays have to break a heart somehow vhenever you're involved vith love?"

"It's not my fault!" she said. "I'm jut unlucky I guess..."

Viktor smiled and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful even vhen you're crying. Diamonds fall from your cheeks"

Hermione laughed. "That was a bit too sweet. I didn't realize I was crying"

Viktor then leaned forward and slipped something into one of her fingers. "Vill you marry me Hermione?" he whispered into her ears. "Sorry that it vasn't so romantic"

Hermione nodded. "Yes Viktor. Yes"

"Ve vill make this quick. I just vant you to be mine" he said.

Hermione hugged him and kissed his lips softly. "Viktor" she said. "I was always yours"


	35. Chapter 35

**Ginny Lavender and Luna's POV**

"Oh my God no way!" Lavender said with a gasp and smile. "Did they really get married?"

"Yes, eventually" Ginny said. "They're on their honeymoon as we speak"

Luna smiled. "That is sweet" she said. "Me and Konstadin got married too"

Ginny and Lavender's jaws dropped.

"You didn't invite any of us?" Lavender said. "AND WE ARE LIKE YOUR BEST FRIENDS!"

"I'm sorry" Luna said with a sigh and dreamy look. "We were just so in love...."

Ginny laughed. "Lavender" she said. "Love is a roller coaster ride. You never know what you are going to get and end up with"

Lavender nodded.

Silence then came.

"Me and Atanas broke up" she suddenly announced. "He has the playboy image and everything but I found out that he was into guys. He is dating Nikolay now and are going to get married soon. They've been in love for ages but were in denial... I'm dating his brother Dimitar now and I have decided to stay as best friends with Atanas. he is a sweet guy"

Ginny smiled. "That's sweet"

"Are you dating anyone?" Luna asked as she looked at her wedding ring she just put on.

"No" she said.

Lavender smiled all of a sudden. "I know just what to do!" she said looking at Ginny mysteriously. "Luna and I are going to get you the boyfriend perfect for you"

Ginny laughed. "Impossible"

Lavender shook her head. "We did the impossible already" she said. "We got Hermione and Viktor together... and they even got married!"

"I have always wanted to be related to you for some reason" Luna said. "I could set you up with one of Konstadin's many hot brothers!"

Ginny laughed even harder. "Try, it won't work" she said. "Love was just not for me"

"We'll prove you wrong" Luna said.

Lavender nodded. "We'll prove you wrong"

Ginny shook her head. "I am already dating actually" she said. "That was really funny"

"Who are you dating?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Neville"

"Longbottom?" Lavender asked with surprise.

"He's not a much of a looker but I love his heart and personality" Ginny said.

"They say love is blind and there you have it" Lavender muttered. "We are going to prove that he is all too wrong for you!"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't. Neville needs someone like me, his life had been ruined all until now. Please don't"

"Fine" she said.

"Well at least we got Hermione and Viktor together" Luna said.

The three girls nodded.

"I always knew that Jay was all too wrong for her" Lavender said. "I always knew"

_A/N END! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT_


End file.
